


Broken

by Zylo



Series: All of Me AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Songfic, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: Andy, Deceit, and what they've been up to since striking it out on their own.Set six months after "All of Me".





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is "Broken" by "Sins of a Divine Mother".

_Don't wanna feel like_  
_Don't wanna think like_  
_Don't wanna live like_  
_Like someone else_

  
It had been about half a year since Andy and Deceit, now calling himself " _Dax_ ", fled their former home. Hitching a ride on a Greyhound Bus, they had kept traveling until they eventually settled on the west coast. In a city like LA they were able to blend in well, most people just assuming they were extras from a movie production. To be fair, they were involved in some minor things, just not anything involving being on camera. Instead they'd take up small jobs for cash, usually making sure the sets were kept clean; it wasn't much but it was enough to keep a motel roof over their heads for a while.

  
Had they even thought about Thomas and the others in the time they've been gone? At the start, the answer would have been plenty. Now though, they were just a bad memory that neither liked to dwell on.

  
" _I heard that evil comes disguised, like a city of angels_ ," Andy sung quietly to himself as he messed with his black hair dye, touching up a few spots as he looked in the bathroom mirror.

  
"Hey, I'm back," Dax called out, closing the door to their room behind him.

  
Finishing up what he was doing, Andy quickly washed his hands and walked out. "How'd it go?"

  
Dax merely shrugged and pulled a stack of cash out of his backpack, "About as well as those jobs usually go. Got enough money to cover the room for the rest of the month though."

  
"Nice, that'll give us enough time to figure out where we should head to from here," Andy said, sitting on their shared bed. "As much as I like LA, it's too damn expensive even with living in a motel."

  
_Wanna feel like_  
_Just wanna think like_  
_Just wanna be like_  
_Everyone else_

  
Dax frowned as he gazed at the screen of their shared laptop. On it, the browser was opened to Twitter, where the timeline showed that one of the people he followed liked a status update involving VidCon. This by itself wasn't something he gave much thought to; after all, it was being held an hour away in Anaheim. What did make him pause was that he stumbled upon one of Thomas's tweets, saying that he had arrived in LA.

  
"Shit," he muttered, leaning back in his chair.

  
"What's wrong?" Andy asked, muting the tv.

  
"Come see for yourself," Dax said, waving him over.

  
"...You've gotta be kidding me," Andy finally said after reading through the tweets. "We traveled across the country to get away and now this happens!?"

  
"And you _know_ that wherever _he_ is, the fans have no doubt flocked to the area," Dax added, glancing warily at the closed curtains of their room.

  
"They'd be able to spot us and if they do then this whole thing will go up in flames," Andy growled out in frustration. "...Alright, alright, looks like we'll just have to get the hell out of here sooner than we planned..."

  
_Couldn't walk away from something broken_  
_Tried to find a way to make it good again_  
_Only you can make a difference, darling_  
_But always..._

  
That night Thomas glanced around his hotel room before flopping face first onto the bed. The flight over was starting to take its toll on him and all he wanted to do was rest. However, that would have to take a small detour at the moment as he felt the presence of one of the others in the room with him.

  
"Finally back in LA," Remy commented, looking down at his phone. "Gonna hit up the nearest Starbucks. You want anything?"

  
"I want to pass out," Thomas said, his voice muffled by the bed, " _without_ having to worry about where _you_ wander off to."

  
"I can arrange the first thing but no guarantees on the second thing, babe," Remy joked, walking over to the nightstand. Looting through Thomas's wallet, Remy grabbed the hotel key and put it in his pants pocket. "I'll be back before sunrise."

  
" _Remy_..." Thomas said in a tired voice.

  
"And don't worry, I won't lose the key to the room," Remy said, heading for the door.

  
"Just make sure you _do_ come back," Thomas called after him, the feeling of tiredness steadily overpowering him.

  
At that Remy stopped in his tracks, shooting a look back at the now sleeping Thomas. "...Always, babes. _Always_."

  
_Don't wanna sing like_  
_Don't wanna dream like_  
_Don't wanna act like_  
_Like someone else_

  
"Is the coast clear?" Andy asked, watching as Dax peered out of the windows.

  
"It's past 10, it's as clear as it's going to get," Dax answered, letting the curtains fall back in place. Picking up his book bag, having since replaced the duffel bag he used to carry, he slung it over his shoulder and headed towards the door. Andy quickly followed him, his hood up and his own book bag in hand.

  
"Good thing we didn't get around to leaving the money at the front desk," Andy said, shutting the light off and closing the door behind him. "That cash will get us out of here."

  
"Usually hindsight is a bitch," Dax added, agreeing with him. Quickly, the two began to head in the direction of the nearest bus station, not wanting to waste any time. "Luck **_isn't_** on our side tonight."

  
" _Hey!_ "

  
Both of them stopped in their tracks as they heard an all-too familiar voice calling to them. With the darkness of the nigh obscuring their faces, the two gave the briefest of glances back. "It really _isn't_ ," Andy muttered, fists clenched as he stared at the person. Walking up to them was none other than Remy.

  
"What should we-?" Dax was cut off by Andy grabbing his wrist.

  
" _Run_ ," Andy demanded before turning around and sprinting away, pulling Dax along with him.

  
"Huh?! Hey, get back here!" Remy shouted as he gave chase.

  
_Wanna feel life_  
_Just wanna live life_  
_Just wanna live life_  
_As someone else_

  
"Keep running!" Andy called back at Dax, adrenaline flooding through his body as the two turned a corner down a dark alleyway.

  
"Don't have to tell me twice!" Dax yelled, following as fast as his legs would allow. In the rush of the moment, all that they heard were three pairs of footsteps hitting the concrete.

  
"Would you _stop_ running?! I just want to ask you something _important_!" Remy yelled, cursing under his breath afterwards. ' _Sheesh, how are they so damn fast?!_ '

  
"...Even under normal circumstances this whole scenario would still be creepy," Andy muttered, shaking his head.

  
"I have an idea," Dax said, spying some old boxes stacked up against one of the buildings. As soon as the two ran past it, Dax threw his arm out and hit them, sending the boxes tumbling down into Remy's path.

  
" _Seriously_?!" Remy yelled, fumbling to the ground as he tripped over the trash. When he looked up, the two that he was following were gone. "You've _gotta_ be kidding me!"

  
_Couldn't walk away from something broken_  
_Tried to find a way to make it good again_  
_Only you can make a difference, darling_  
_But always..._

  
It was supposed to be a simple Starbucks run, and it was, until Remy happened to catch sight of two people. Something seemed off about them and the minute he got close enough to catch a glimpse of them in the low lights of the motel, he swore his eyes were playing tricks on him. Standing there were who appeared to be Andy and Deceit, the two unaware of his presence.

  
Quickly walking towards them, Remy called out to them. Upon thinking it over, he came to the conclusion that he shouldn't have done it; especially not once the two took off running. Still, curiosity was gnawing at him, pushing him to run after them. Even as they outpaced him, he kept up the chase, determined to find an answer.

  
However, that eventually came to a halt as Remy felt his body hit the ground with a thud. Looking up, the two were gone, as if they simply vanished into thin air. "Shit!" Remy grunted as he sat up, rubbing the dirt from his hands onto his pants. "What the hell am I supposed to tell the others? " _Oh hey, I think I saw Andy and Deceit in the middle of the night but I lost track of them?_ " Yeah, that'll go over _real well_."

  
Standing up Remy made his way out of the alley, heading back the way he came, Starbucks remaining forgotten at the moment.

  
_(Won't someone help me?) — Yeah, I'm feeling down_  
_(Won't someone help me?) — Yeah, I'm falling down_  
_Won't someone help me? — (Yeah, I'm already down!)_  
_Down..._

  
"I think," Andy panted as he leaned against a building, "I think he gave up." At the moment, there was a sinking feeling in his stomach, the adrenaline giving way to an anxious feeling.

  
"Hopefully," Dax agreed, feeling the first signs of a headache coming on. Reaching into his back, he grabbed a bottle of Advil and took two of the pills. "It's not exactly easy to see where we're running to in the dark."

  
"Let me know when you're ready to go," Andy said, slumping down a bit, "we shouldn't be too far from the bus station."

  
"Better to leave now in case he comes back," Dax answered, readjusting his book bag. "Let's get out of here."

  
"If you're sure," Andy replied, grabbing his bag and forcing himself to stand up properly.

  
"In case _who_ comes back?" A voice interrupted them, causing the two to jump back startled. Standing there was a relatively normal-looking guy except for the fact that he was wearing a grey lab coat and had goggles resting on his forehead. "Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he said, holding his gloved hands up. "I just happened to hear some commotion going on and came to investigate."

  
The two looked at each other before Andy reluctantly spoke up, " _Who are you?_ "

  
"Oh- ah, yes, let me introduce myself. My name is Wayne and if I'm correct, it appears that the two of you are in need of some help."

  
_Couldn't walk away from something broken_  
_Tried to find a way to make it good again_  
_Only you can make a difference, darling_  
_But always..._

  
With a click and a turn of the knob, Remy opened the door to Thomas's hotel room, having finally made a stop at the Starbucks like he originally planned in order to clear his head. Throwing his now empty cup in the nearest trash can, Remy took a look at Thomas. He was fast asleep, unaware of anything that happened that night. With a sigh, Remy pinched the bridge of his nose and collapsed in one of the chairs.  
Staring at the clock on the bedside table, he noticed that he'd only been gone for an hour. ' _An hour that felt like an eternity_ ,' Remy thought to himself.

He had spent the last six months kicking himself for the role he played in causing the Andy to flee with Deceit. After this night, he had a feeling that he'd be kicking himself for even longer now. "Still not even sure if it really _was_ them," Remy quietly tried to reason to himself. Shaking his head, he focused on returning to the Mind Palace. In an instant, the chair he was sitting on was left without its occupant. All the while Thomas remained asleep, blissfully dreaming the night away.

  
_Couldn't walk away from something broken_  
_Tried to find a way to make it good again_  
_Only you can make a difference, darling_  
_But always..._


End file.
